The First Ultimate Dragonball
Goku sat in silence at Kami's Lookout. Meditating, sensing the Ultimate Dragonballs powers. Piccolo entered the room, he studied Goku for a second... "Goku, its time, according to Yoshi, Frieza's going to West City, Prince Moon and Android 17 are at Est City, and I killed King Veruva." Goku replied," Come with me to West City. Frieza may be a powerful match." Piccolo laughed," We could beat Frieza with only our legs." Goku smiled, he left the room and beckoned at Piccolo. They both flew from Kame's Lookout, ready for a fight. They flew by devastated country sides. Demolished by King Veruva's rampage, slaughtering thousands. Goku shook his head in disgust. Goku and Piccolo landed on a fiery building in West City. They could spot displaced people, police ushering people from the city, and dead bodies being dragged by crying people. Goku tapped Piccolo, then nodded for them to split up. They both took off in different directions. This was short lived, for Frieza flew from the sky and kicked Goku in the head, propelling him into the building next to Piccolo, toppling tons of cement upon Goku. Frieza smiled," I encountered your petty little scout Yoshi earlier today, now I'm going to take down your silly little Namek and Saiyan monkey!" Frieza transformed into his second transformation, he grew taller, his horn enlarged, and his power increased immensly. He met the first blow by grabbign Piccolo's face and throwing him into a fiery patch of road. But his rampage was short, from Goku's Super Kamehameha blasted through his cement like burial, knocking him through heavy buildings and dirty houses. Goku shot from the rubble, coming out in SS1. Piccolo joined him, holding a Light Grenade in his palm. Frieza flew to Goku's height, a kilometer away. As fast as lighning, a purple ball shot from his mouth, repeatedly bouncing against Goku and Piccolo, crushing their arms. Piccolo shouted in pain, and tossed a Light Grenade at Frieza. Frieza simply slapped it aside, and he said," Your sad little ki blasts can't hurt me!! I AM THE ULTIMATE FRIEZA!!!!" With the speed of Goku's SS2, he appeared infront of Goku, bicycle kicking his head, sending him soaring unconcious into the ground. Piccolo growled with anger, green light enveloped him, his anger rising to numbers never seen. It shot from 10,000 to 30,000 in seconds. Frieza gawked at the Super Namek. The green light grew to the size of an Escalade. Piccolo shouted, his shout launched Frieza backwards like if he shouted Fus Ro Da. Frieza emerged from the ground with scars on his body, blood dripping from his head. "Your Namekian idiot!! I should've killed you with your filthy planet!" He flew toward Piccilo and punched him with the power of King Veruva's ki x10. Piccilo only flinched. Frieza gawked in suprise. "Gu, Ah, How did you do that?" "Namekian skill" He bicycle kicked Frieza half way across West City. Piccilo flew down to Goku, finding him finally concious, but barely alive. Piccilo noticed the Ultimate Dragonball right next to where Frieza was kicked, he has to make a decision. Leave Goku and get the Ultimate Dragonball and risk Goku dying, or save Goku and risk the Ultimate Dragonball. Will he save Goku? Will he come up with a solution? Or will he risk Goku's life for the safety of the universe?? Find out next time on, War for the Ultimate Dragonballs!! Category:War for the Ultimate Dragonballs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Prillin101 Category:Page added by Prillin101